


When Thoughts Come True

by Canis_Minor



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: But It's What They Both Want, But It's a Fanfiction, Consensual light punishment, Daddy Kink, Don't Judge Me, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Writes Smutty Stories, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, not that realistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canis_Minor/pseuds/Canis_Minor
Summary: He knows what it sounds like, he can perfectly well imagine. Peter Parker, 16 years old writes smutty stories about the man he secretly desires. Well, at least no one knows about it except him and his left hand. Especially a certain Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist who is the reason why Peter started writing these stories in the first place doesn't know about his little spare time activity. But one day suddenly many things turn out in an until then unexpected way...





	When Thoughts Come True

 

 

_"Oh God yes, Mr. Stark," Peter moaned and bucked his hips. His cock was flushed red, copiously leaking drops of precome that soaked into the fabric of the sheets. "Please Daddy, you know what I want" he gasped when the older man who kneeled behind him on the bed continued to work him open with his fingers._

_"You’re such a naughty little boy, Peter," Tony murmured and pulled his lube-dripping digits out of the other‘s ass. “So wanton,” he whispered and roughly brought his hand down on Peter’s buttocks, making him groan aloud in undeniable pleasure. "But of course I‘ll give you what you crave for," he said and rubbed his palm over Peter’s stinging skin before he…_

"Peter?" May‘s voice suddenly sounded from the outside of his room and Peter hastily closed the writing program on his phone. "Are you here for dinner tonight or are you with Ned?"

 

"No... No, I‘m here. I guess I‘ll be back around six after I‘ve finished my internship," Peter replied and sat up on his bed, reaching for his discarded jacket that lay next to him.

 

"All right, I just wanted to ask as I‘ll pick up some groceries. See you later," his aunt said and cast a glimpse through the door that stood slightly ajar before she continued her way through the hallway.

 

"Bye May," Peter said in response and when he heard the door to the staircase falling shut, he removed his jacket from his lap where he‘d placed it to hide the obvious erection that tented the front of his trousers, inevitable after his activity during the last fifteen minutes.

 

Peter knew that it sounded almost laughable, a sixteen-year-old boy writing stories about the man he secretly desired. Stories that Peter had never expected himself capable of writing. But what should he do? He knew that he didn’t have a chance to act out even one of these things with Mr. Stark. Tony Stark. Genius. Billionaire. Playboy. Philanthropist. The man Peter wanted to do things with that would put some of the porn videos he’d watched in the shade. Of course the older man was a frequent visitor in his thoughts, especially late at night when Peter lay on his bed, one hand closed around the shaft of his cock, trying to get off to fictional stories that he formed in his mind. And these fictional thoughts were the reason why he eventually decided to start writing. Every time that he had a scenario in front of his mind’s eye and put it into words, it made him feel even closer to it, closer to Tony and it was a way to release some of the tension that he couldn’t avoid anymore. Not after he started seeing the older man at least twice a week. Speaking of it, he better should take care of... certain inconveniences before he had to leave their flat to meet with Mr. Stark to discuss some of the new programs he planned to upgrade his suit with.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"You can also connect it with your smartphone," Tony said and typed something into his tablet. They both were in the older man’s lab, sitting in front of a workbench and improving the software of Peter‘s suit. "Could you hand me your phone so that I can show you?"

 

"Um... Yes, sure," Peter answered and reached for his mobile, trying not to get too distracted by the form of the older man‘s expectantly opened hand and the things he‘d imagined it doing.

 

"Actually it is made to work with almost all the applications on your phone," Tony explained and took Peter‘s mobile out of his hand, their fingers touching for split seconds. "All right, I‘ll connect it with the internet. I hope there are no open tabs of porn websites that you‘ve forgotten to close," he chuckled but Peter suddenly sat as stiff as statue and his heart seemed to miss a few beats. Not a porn website but...

 

"Well, let‘s see. Now the things on the screen are visible inside your mask as well... And as nobody wears it now, I‘ll project them here so that we can check everything..." Tony mumbled and after a few more swipes and tabs on the touchscreen of his tablet, a hologram formed over it and showed a bigger version of the display of Peter‘s smartphone. It was nothing special so far but for his suit it could be rather practical from time to time, especially in combination with Karen.

 

"Let‘s see how it works," the older man said and with a swipe of his finger another application opened, showing many lines of text, but it was clear that a few words would definitely catch Tony’s eye. Words Peter had written not long ago...

 

" _Daddy"_

 

" _Naughty little boy, Peter"_

 

"Peter..." Tony started when he’d inevitably read what was projected in front of them and Peter wanted nothing more than to disappear into a hole that would open in the floor. He already started to mentally prepare himself for an embarrassing remark but what the older man said next almost made him doubt his ability to hear. "God, you‘re indeed a naughty little boy if these are your thoughts. I can’t deny that I‘ve already suspected something like this but now..." he said and looked Peter right in the eye. "I can be sure that what I want isn‘t one-sided."

 

"It‘s not... Wha-" Peter asked but was immediately shut up by Tony‘s lips that crushed on his in a soft but already passionate kiss that Peter clearly showed what the older man had tried to tell him.

 

"What did you imagine me doing?" Tony panted into the younger‘s mouth, passionately circling his tongue around Peter‘s, not yet willing to break the contact of their lips.

 

"I... I... want..." Peter gasped but the scraps of words he‘d managed to form subsided into a low moan when Tony teasingly dug his teeth into his lower lip and started to pull on it.

 

"Just tell me," Ton murmured and roamed his hands over the younger‘s back, eventually letting them rest on his firm buttocks. "But of course I can as well read it," he whispered and tilted his head so that he could take a look at the hologram again.

 

“Oh God... Fuck, do you really want this?" Tony asked after he‘d read what had to be Peter‘s deepest desires.

 

"I do… _Da- Daddy_ ," Peter answered and it was nothing but the truth. When he’d written this short little stories he had never imagined that one day he could _really_ be a part of them.

 

"Well then Peter, be a good boy and open your trousers for me,“ the older man whispered into the other‘s ear, his thumbs constantly moving in circles over his cloth-covered ass.

 

"Yes, of course..." Peter replied and his fingers fumbled with the button and zip of his jeans. When he‘d managed to open them up and slide them down, Tony reached for his arms and pulled him down so that he was bent over his knees, his back directed upwards.

 

"You don’t know how many times I’ve fantasized about something like this. About seeing you bent over my legs, wanting this as much as I do,” he said and during the last few words he’d lifted his hand and brought it down on Peter’s buttocks. The younger man winced at the feeling of his ass starting to burn under the fabric of his boxer shorts. But should this stinging pain really feel so fucking good? Should it really be so fucking arousing to be spanked by another man? _Although Tony surely wasn’t like any other, ordinary man._ _He was…_ But Peter almost hissed aloud, when he was pulled out of his thoughts by the next harsh slap.

 

It was intense. After every time that he brought his hand down, Tony rubbed it softly, almost _affectionately_ over Peter’s ass and the younger man had definitely never felt something like this before. Pain and comfort combined it such an indescribable way. Better than he could have imagined it. Better than he could have described it in his stories.

 

“I think three more slaps should be sufficient regarding your filthy thoughts,“ Tony murmured teasingly. ”I want you to count them, do you understand?”

Peter nodded slightly, but Tony grabbed a fist full of his hair and lifted his head. “Do you understand?”

 

“Yes I do, _Daddy_ ,” the younger man hurried to answer almost breathlessly.

 

“Fine,” Tony said and hooked his fingers into the waistband of Peter’s boxer shorts and slid them down to his knees. Only moments later the first slap started to burn on his now uncovered ass.

 

“One,” he managed to gasp and his cock pulsed hot against the rough fabric of Tony’s trousers, the leaking precome soaking into it and he started to subconsciously rut his hips to higher the friction of his cock against the other man’s leg, but Tony abruptly stopped him with the second hit.

 

“Two,” Peter breathed heavily.

 

“Do you think you can come now?” Tony teased him and his fingernails dug into the sore skin of Peter’s ass, eliciting another moan from him.

“You can come when I allow you to come,” the older man said and his hand smacked down onto Peter’s buttocks for the last slap.

 

“Three.”

 

“You’re such a good boy, Peter. You did very well,” Tony purred into the younger man’s ear and rubbed his palm over his reddened ass. “Now I think it’s time that you deserve your reward. You can do what you already wanted to do. I want you to pleasure yourself,” he murmured and Peter slid down in the gap between Tony’s legs. His fingers immediately slid down his upper body and closed around the shaft of his throbbing cock, giving it a few loose strokes and after shifting forward a little bit, he could let the tip of his erection brush against Tony’s leg.

 

"You don‘t have to suppress it, Peter," Tony murmured and his voice sounded soft and smooth in the younger‘s ears. He teasingly scratched his nails over Peter‘s scalp, letting the short strands of brown hair slide through his fingers and the younger man felt his balls tighten, already being on the verge of coming. When the rough fabric of Tony‘s trousers brushed against his cock again and again, he couldn’t delay his orgasm any longer. With a loud moan he came against the older‘s leg and on the floor, white patches of come landing on the grey tiles.

 

Ton‘s gaze that had turned more and more hooded when he‘d watched Peter rutting against his leg, landed on the sight of him on the floor, his cock slowly softening in his lap. He leaned backward in his chair, reaching down for the fastening of his jeans and impatiently started to fumble with it before he managed to open it up. He didn't turn his eyes away from Peter‘s when his fingers finally closed round the base of his own throbbing cock. He didn't turn them away when he began to stroke up and down his length and he didn't turn them away when he was finally overwhelmed by his own climax that exploded inside him and boiled hot like lava through his veins. Streaks of semen spilled out of his cock, covering his hand and the fabric of his jeans but in this moment he couldn’t have cared less about it.

 

"Was it better than you‘ve imagined it?" Tony panted and put his cock back into his briefs.

 

"Way better," Peter answered, his breathe still a tad too fast as well.

 

"I have to admit that I didn’t think that you‘re the writing-type. But I‘m glad I discovered what goes on inside your head," the older man smirked and Peter could only reciprocate his expression. “Are there some other stories that could be put into practice?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This might not be overly realistic but as always this idea popped up in my head and demanded to be written. I'll probably go to hell for this, as underage, spanking, light BDSM yada yada yada but anyway, thanks for reading and please let me know what you think!  
> 


End file.
